redfeverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Ulria
The Book of Ulria, in Her Own Hand, from a Flax-Quill Pen I write these articles outside of the tower erected in mine honor, in access to my brothers, my sisters, and most importantly my children; I write upon the finest papers, bound in finest leathers, none of these for vanity, nor so that this book may be called fair or pretty; but so that people who take it to hand will know at a glance its importance, and that the matters herein have been given their proper due. Concerning the Nature of Our Father in His Kingdom of Heaven I and my sisters have often been asked these questions: “Wherefore did Our Father create the world?” “How came we to exist?” “Is Our Father responsible for the space and the stars and the moons?” I must answer these questions but singularly: Our Father in Heaven, He of Many Hands, did not create the world; for Our Father in Heaven is the world. Our Father in Heaven is not responsible for the space and stars and moons and all other things which sparkle and light the sky; for Our Father in Heaven is these things. We came to exist because we are, as these other things, a part of Our Father in Heaven, and His Vision for Eternity. We call ourselves His children because glowing within each of ourselves, a part of Him resides. We call Him Our Father because it is through Him that we bear witness to that most glorious and sacred part of Him—our experiences in life, and love, and understanding. All things are in His providence; for the good of the world—this world we call Avorah, earth and stone and oceans—He has delivered unto it we His daughters, tasked with delivering His word. I, Ulria by name, am tasked with His Wisdom; my sister Vilaya, His Justice; my sister Allacinne His Mercy; my sister Aca His Sacrifice. Tragedy must befall us for I mention a fifth daughter, the elder of us all, she is called Molestrine; she was led unto us in our youth, bestowed upon us His word before we upon any other; yet she has fallen. For the whole-fold glories and duties of Our Father in Heaven are too great for a mortal mind, and so has Molestrine, dearest mother to us all, fallen from His favor into madness and grief. And so I give this warning, as she has formed such a warning to us—trust not words of pride and temptation, that would tell stories of mortal men and women finding understanding in Our Father's plan. For the mind of Heaven cannot be reached, nor can it be probed, and we who are formed of flesh and blood and bone and sinew, are but too small to comprehend it. We cannot hope to understand Our Father; it is our glory merely to know that He exists. I say these things, and name my sisters, here; I say them because it must be known that we each of us—Ulria, Vilaya, Allacinne, Aca—have taken from fallen Molestrine but one providence of Our Father, and through each of us a facet of His sanctity is delivered to the world. Let it be known that I quarrel often with my sisters, we are not in perfect harmony; I speak out against my sister Allacinne's desire to give until her charge is spoilt; I speak out against my sister Aca's desire to give until she herself is spoilt—My sister Allacinne will speak out against my sister Vilaya's desire to punish they who go against the rules and laws of men and women; and my sister Vilaya will speak out against my sister Aca's desire to take all hardship onto herself. For we are but mortal things, trifling before the glory of Our Father, Who alone may take all these things at once. For He is the Infinite Mind. For He can love all things and hate all things; He alone may treat all things with respect and abundance; yet in that same moment toss all things aside for good of other things. Our Father in Heaven is not flippant with us His possessions; it is most necessary to know that He accords all things, all facets, all understandings within His Mind at once with each other. Thus can He see, where we cannot see, what must be in accordance with His Law and His Desires. His Law and His Desires -- hereafter called His Decree -- have been lain down unto us for our guidance, and in this way He leaves it. It is not helpful to our knowledge, nor is it accurate to our sensibilities, to think of Our Father in Heaven as we think of our Sires on these lands and islands, nor our Mothers. For He is not of ourselves; He is not a mortal being. He who came into being as all things, He who answers not to law for He is become Law, cannot be as we are; nor can we be as He. He is Nature; He is the way of the world; in all things He is present, and for all things He directs. When our hands slip and our plates fall through air and crash upon the floor, it is He Who casts it down. When the skies explode with great sounds and flashing lights, and torrential rains and swirling winds, it is He Who directs them. When the volcanoes fling forth their molten heat, it is He Who commands them. All things that are natural upon the world, and all things for which we as mortal beings have no answer, bring it up to Him, for He leads the celestial dances and the terrestrial marches. All glory unto Him. Such has been taught, and such I shall teach.